


Five State Borders Jack Crossed

by theswearingkind



Series: Five Times Drabbles - Brokeback Mountain [3]
Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for trascendenza, several years ago.</p>
<p>One thing: the "songs from New York" in the Oklahoma section refers to songs from the musical <i>Oklahoma!</i>, which I figured a country boy would have associated with Broadway and New York City.  I remember someone commenting on that, a long time ago, so it seemed worthwhile to clarify.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five State Borders Jack Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for trascendenza, several years ago.
> 
> One thing: the "songs from New York" in the Oklahoma section refers to songs from the musical _Oklahoma!_ , which I figured a country boy would have associated with Broadway and New York City. I remember someone commenting on that, a long time ago, so it seemed worthwhile to clarify.

_Five._   Oklahoma 

His mama had this old radio that just barely pulled in a station out of a town fifty miles away, and sometimes they played songs from New York--songs that made the world seem wider than just what he could see out of his upstairs window.  Finally got there on a radio circuit, and it was just flat, empty, brown.

_Four._   Colorado

Mile-high city or not, he mostly remember it because it means he's almost there.

_Three_.  New Mexico

Couldn't go there without remembering a different Mexico.  Jack's who he is and he's not ashamed, but he drives the other way when he can, all the same.

_Two_.  Texas

Must've gone back and forth over it fifteen or twenty times, sometimes North, sometimes South.  Always looked better in his rear-view mirror.

_One._   Wyoming.

Swore to himself that he'd leave and never look back.  Managed to keep half that promise.  Whether it was the important part he never could say.


End file.
